User talk:Halibel2015
Hello, Halibel ! I'm very happy for you that you're just starting out this awesome game. I've been playing DD for two solid years and I've contributed to a lot of the articles and 99% of the videos here. If you have any questions or just want to talk about Dragon's Dogma, feel free to message me at any time. I'm happy to help out friendly newcomers. JonGGonzales1 aka SphericalMass49 (talk) 22:14, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello Halibel, Having peopel rent your pawn is difficult because there are THOUSANDS of pawns out there. If you have any friends that play DD, get them to rent your pawns. In order to earn Rift Crystals quickly, I actually started 4 accounts and custom-built my entire party up to level 200, one at a time. By hiring my own pawns, I earn a LOT of Rift crystals (more than I'll ever need) and built their bestiary knowledge quickly as well. You'll find that experienced pawns fight better than new pawns. There are communities the Gamefaqs board that you can try here : www.gamefaqs.com/boards/626514-dragons-dogma Good luck ! - JonGGonzales1 aka SphericalMass49 (talk) 00:02, February 7, 2016 (UTC) LOL, Halibel. Honestly, How old are you ? I've been watching you ask all kinds of crazy questions on the Wiki (questions I've never heard anyone ask before). It's like you've never played an RPG before. It's OK if you haven't, I just rarely see such players. Every question I've seen you ask is already written in this Wiki, which has been around since 2012. Any question you have has probably been adressed already if you'd take the time to read the appropriate page. But here are some answers for you : 1. No, pawns do not leave your party unless they die by falling off a cliff, falling into the Brine, or get hit with Death's scythe attack. If a pawn's health points fall to 0 during a battle, they will fall "unconscious" and need to be revived by you. If you don't revive them, they'll disappear from your party and you'll have to re-hire them within the Rift Stone. 2. Pawns are free to hire if they are at your level or lower. But pawns that are ata higher level than you cost Rift Crystals to hire. It's a one time fee, unless they die or if you dismiss them from your party. Pawns never leave on their own. You can bypass the Rift Crystal cost by "Friending" the owners of high level pawns. I'd be happy to "friend" you and let you use any of my four level 200 pawns for free, but I'm on XBox and I think you're playing on PC. That means you can't use my pawns, unfortunately. I don't recommend that you EVER pay Rift Crystals to hire a pawn. Just level up as fast as you can so you can hire higher level pawns for free. Let me know if you have any more questions. -JonGGonzales1 aka SphericalMass49 (talk) 20:24, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Hi Halibel, It's great to hear that you're an old school gamer like me. I'm 40 and I grew up on the Atari 2600 back in the early 80's, LOL. You seem like a nice guy and all, so I hope my message didn't come across as unfriendly because I like having new people like you here. For the longest time, the Wiki was only filled with jaded veterans and we had nothing new to talk about. Welcome to the conversation. - JonGGonzales1 aka SphericalMass49 (talk) 06:25, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey Halibel, I've been on this Wiki for more than two years now, and I've contributed quite a bit. There are many new players here and I'm glad there is renewed interest in my favorite game. Things are pretty civil here but I'm amazed by the simplistic way most people seem to play the game, with little appreciatiation for the complexities of the combat system. I try to elevate the strategic conversation by contributing to articles and even making specific VIDEOS to help people, but few players take the time to study the videos I produce or even READ the damn articles I'd spent hours co-writing. Many contributors like me have figuratively "emptied my brain" trying to think of ANY new ideas that could help newer players and added them to the articles. Heck, right now I'm filming a video series on the "Perfect Block" page which are only getting about 3 views per day each. They take a lot of time to film and very few players care enough to master this important technique. If you can think of any video ideas that might help you, feel free to drop me a line. - JonGGonzales1 aka SphericalMass49 (talk) 18:59, February 8, 2016 (UTC) OK, here are your answers : 1. The book is lying on a rooftop in Cassardis slightly downhil from the church. 2. The Flowers in Bloom quest is totally unimportant, so don't worry about it. 3. When you get a quest, remember that you can read this Wiki before you attempt the quest (if you don't mind spoilers). 4. You can only level up your Arisen and Main Pawn. Hired pawns CANNOT be leveled up. So whenever you level up, you can enter a Rift Stone and hire different pawns with higher levels that match your Arisen and Main Pawn. Or not. It's up to you. JonGGonzales1 aka SphericalMass49 (talk) 04:53, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Fighting Chimeras and Cyclops in the open world of Gransys is a common random quest you will get A LOT, and you fail it if you run away. There is no consequence to failing these quests, so don't worry about it. You will do them repeatedly throughout the game. Halibel, there are very few mistakes that have any consequnces to the game's storyline and this is not one of them. I'll tell you an important thing to know about Dragon's Dogma : YOU WILL REPEAT ALL THESE QUESTS OVER AND OVER AGAIN, CARRYING OVER ALL YOUR LOOT AND WEAPONS FROM ONE NEW GAME INTO THE NEXT. I've beaten (with the same Arisen) over 30 times on just one of my four accounts/characters, repeating the same quests again and again. You get to keep EVERYTHING you earn repeatedly, so just enjoy yourself and don't sweat making any mistakes because you'll get to try again in the next playthrough. It's such a great game that I don't mind playing it over and over. JonGGonzales1 aka SphericalMass49 (talk) 01:41, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Halibel, because you are a Fighter I'd recommend that your pawns comprise 1 Mage (to heal you) and 2 Striders (for long range attacks). Fighters lack any ranged skills, so you'll need TWO bow wielders to deal with floating and flying enemies. I recommend Strider pawns over Ranger pawns. Regarding gender : There is no penalty for a character's gender in the game, but a character's height and weight affect how much they can carry and how quickly their stamina depletes. A large female is the same as a large male in this game. My party comprises FOUR females (because I prefer staring at girls), and depending on the vocation of the Arisen I'll have at least one Strider and one Sorcerer (which cannot heal and are only good for magic attack spells). My third pawn is either a Fighter or another Strider. If my Arisen is a Fighter or Warrior, then you need TWO archers. But always have at least ONE spellcaster in your party because some enemies are only hurt with magic spells. - JonGGonzales1 aka SphericalMass49 (talk) 02:25, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Halibel, ANY skills or equipment you will EVER earn in this game is NEVER lost unless you start a "New Game". NEVER do that. You temporarily lose the ability to use some skills when you switch vocations, but those skills are still there when you switch back to that vocation. Most skills are vocation-specific, but you never "lose" them permanently. So yes, Gloria can only heal you while she is a Mage. If Gloria becomes a Sorcerer she can only cast attack spells, but those spells are mmore powerful than a Mage's spells. The "Gandalf" hat you're looking for is the Adept's Hat, which is a Bitterblack Level 1 armor so you're not going to have it for a while. And make sure you replace your pawns every time you go up 2 or so levels so they get more powerful at the same time as your Arisen and Main Pawn. - JonGGonzales1 aka SphericalMass49 (talk) 03:27, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Enemies DO NOT level up with you. The enemies that are giving you a hard time while you are at level 10 will die like bugs when you reach Level 200. Enemy intelligence, strength, and abilities do not increase as your party gets bettter. The hardest enemies (and best treasure) are on Bitterblack Isle. But since they do not get stronger as my skill has improved, I find them all easy to beat now. You need to grind more so your Arisen and Main Pawn get stronger, just like in any RPG. Gain levels as fast as you can by beating bigger and stronger enemies which are worth more XP (such as Chimeras, Dragons, Griffins and Cyclops). - JonGGonzales1 aka SphericalMass49 (talk) 06:13, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Longest and hardest boss fight ? Hmmm, I'd say it was beating Mike Tyson on Mike Tyson's Punch Out on the original NES. THAT was REALLY HARD. For RPG's, I'd say Zeromus in Final Fantasy 4 on the Super NES. I don't find RPG bosses nearly as hard as action game bosses that require fast reflexes and good hand-eye coordination. Beating RPG bosses is generally about strategy and physical endurance (like some MMORPG raid battles). - JonGGonzales1 aka SphericalMass49 (talk) 17:57, February 10, 2016 (UTC) I know it may sound weird, but I stopped playing Final Fantasy when the series from a party of four to a party of three characters at a time. In Dragon's Dogma and in Final Fantasy 1-6, you have a party of four and it feels like you're leading a squad. A party of three just feels like its me and 2 buddies. That's not a proper "team". It's like calling yourself a gang and it's just you and your best friend, LOL. - JonGGonzales aka SphericalMass49 (talk) 18:56, February 10, 2016 (UTC) I guess you've figured out by now that the Fighter's best skill against fast enemies like wolves is Burst Strike, and it works even better when you upgrade the skill. But yes I want to lead a FELLOWSHIP of people, not just me and two buddies, LOL. SphericalMass49 (talk) 19:52, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Halibel, You should try ALL the vocations to see which one you like. My three personal favorites to play are Mystic Knight, Strider, and Magic Archer, in that exact order. Some vocations are easier to play than others, of course, but each one has cool abilities that are unique to that vocation. For example, the Magic Archer's Ricochet Hunter skill is a blast. And the Strider's Brain Splitter is amazingly powerful. The Mystic Knight is pretty much a Fighter with magic and more advanced skills. My 3 least favorite vocations to play, in order, are : Mage, Warrior, Ranger. SphericalMass49 (talk) 21:02, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Halibel, I actually like the new opening intro song better than the old one. The Ranger is not a BAD vocation. I just don't enjoy playing it because you spend the whole game staring at a targeting recticle, as if you're playing a first person shooter like Call of Duty. I like seeing my female character doing badass things from a third person perspective, not from a first person perspective. Rangers also have very limited gameplay. The only skill you need as a Ranger Tenfold Flurry. And that's REALLY boring to me. SphericalMass49 (talk) 23:14, February 10, 2016 (UTC) The only other bow vocations are Strider and Assassin, but they have good dagger and sword skills that allows to play in third person instead of staring at the targeting recticle for hours at a time. SphericalMass49 (talk) 01:11, February 11, 2016 (UTC)